


Digging Your Scene

by katzengefluster



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, University AU, also there's a lot of hanbin's family and bobby's mom too, and sex of course there's sex, if you're sad you should read this it'll cheer you up i promise, it's full of nothing but sunshine and rainbows and romance, just a cute story about summer love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzengefluster/pseuds/katzengefluster
Summary: After a devastating breakup that nearly tears his life apart, Hanbin is looking forward to escape in the form of a two week vacation at a fancy resort with his family. What he doesn't expect to do during those two weeks is fall in love with Bobby, the cute resort lifeguard. But life has a way of giving you exactly what you need, exactly when you need it the most.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZombieCheeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCheeze/gifts).



> I wrote this as a 6 month "broversary" fic for ZombieCheeze! We'd been talking about summer romance fics quite a bit, and one just literally blurted itself out over a few days' worth of trips to the beach. Thank you for everything over the past six (haha seven now!) months, bro! Nothing I write would be as good without you! ♥

**|WEDNESDAY MORNING|**

“Oppa is supposed to teach me how to swim!”

Hanbin sighed and laid a hand on the top of his sister’s head, thankful they were at least alone in the resort’s pool.

“Wish I could, Byul-ah, unfortunately your oppa’s not really that good of a swimmer.” It’s not that he couldn’t swim at all—he just couldn’t swim well. But there was no one around, except for the lifeguard, so maybe he could swallow his pride and pretend he knew what he was doing? When they got back home maybe he’d suggest to his mom that they enroll Hanbyul in actual swimming lessons. Hopefully to undo all the incorrect things he was about to teach her.

“Oppa can’t swim?”

Hanbin cringed at her louder-than-necessary yell, hoping the lifeguard wasn’t a stickler for safety. Hanbyul had floaters on her arms, and he was keeping her in the shallow end. They’d be fine.

“I didn’t say that, kiddo,” he said with a laugh, “I’m just not that good. But I can show you the basics, I guess?” He regarded her with a warm smile and looked around, wondering what he was supposed to do first.

He didn’t expect to be joined. 

“Did I hear that someone is trying to learn how to swim?”

Hanbin looked up in a slight panic, eyes falling on a bright, unguarded smile full of crooked teeth. It was the lifeguard.

“Normally I wouldn’t offer, but as you can see, I’m not very busy right now,” he swept his arms around the empty pool, smile never faltering, “so if you want some help, I’d be more than happy to offer!”

Hanbin returned the smile. Normally he hated accepting help from strangers, but he was away from home at a fancy resort, and this guy probably came across numerous situations like this one. He was probably also glad for the opportunity to have something to do this morning.

“Uh sure, we’d be happy to accept your help, isn’t that right, Hanbyul?” Hanbin reached for his sister only to find that she’d managed to float herself into hiding behind his back.

He smiled apologetically at the lifeguard. “She’s shy with new people, give her a minute.”

The lifeguard was all smiles back as he sat down at the side of the pool, legs dangling into the water. Hanbin couldn’t help but stare at them for a moment, appreciating the muscular thighs. _Get a hold of yourself, idiot! He’s here to teach your sister how to swim!_

“No worries! My name’s Bobby, by the way.”

Hanbin fixed him with a curious expression. “Bobby, really?”

“Okay fine, if you look on my birth certificate, it says Jiwon, but only my mom calls me that, and only when she’s mad!” Bobby winked at him. “We lived in the US for five years when I was younger, and my English name kinda stuck after that. So I would prefer if you called me Bobby.”

“Bobby it is,” Hanbin replied, finally managing to grab a hold of Hanbyul to try and drag her into view. “I’m Hanbin, and this shy little princess is Hanbuyl!”

Hanbyul let out a playful shriek as Hanbin pulled her through the water, but quickly hid her face in his chest.

“There we go, she should stop hiding in a minute. Usually when she starts making noise it means she’s almost ready to talk to you.” Hanbin grinned and rested his hand on his sister’s head, always patient when she got shy. Apparently he’d been the same as a kid, and it was still kind of true now. It wasn’t that he couldn’t talk to new people. He just never spoke first.

“Ah it’s okay, she can take her time, I’m not going anywhere!” Bobby slid off the edge of the pool into the water, submerging himself completely before springing back up and shaking his head, spraying water everywhere.

Hanbyul shrieked again when the water hit her back, popping her face out from hiding to get a better glimpse of Bobby. A hesitant smile slowly appeared on her face, and when Bobby splashed water at her again she laughed and tried to splash him back.

Hanbin grinned as he watched them, impressed with how quickly Bobby had won his sister over. “Wow, that must be a new record! Byul-ah, are you ready to learn how to swim with our new friend?” Hanbyul nodded, but quickly grabbed for her brother again. This time she didn’t hide her face, though.

“Okay first thing I’m gonna teach you is the doggy paddle!” Bobby splashed into the water, making both brother and sister laugh, before popping back up to properly demonstrate. “They call it the doggy paddle because this is how doggies swim!”

“Like Obang-ie?” Hanbyul asked her brother, her eyes on Bobby as he gleefully paddled around them.

“Just like Obang-ie!” Hanbin answered, watching Bobby, grateful that he was so good with kids. “When we go home maybe you and Obang can go swimming together!”

“Can we?” Hanbyul asked, delighted with the idea.

“Well you’ll have to master it here first. So pay attention to Bobby and he’ll teach you how to do it!”

Bobby spent the next hour teaching Hanbyul how to move in the water and she gradually warmed up to him, shyness forgotten in the face of a new friend. Bobby walked slowly next to her as she paddled around the pool, and Hanbin watched them from the side, his own expression remaining soft.

Bobby walked with her as she did one final swim across the width of the pool and back, swimming into Hanbin’s waiting arms, who twirled her through the air at a job well done.

“Look at my girl, swimming all by herself!” Hanbin complimented, impressed with the progress. “You’re almost a better swimmer than me, now!”

“You can join us for the more advanced beginner’s lesson tomorrow,” Bobby joked.

“Making me an offer I can’t refuse,” Hanbin replied, “what do you think, Byul-ah? Do you think you can be a better swimmer than me by the time we have to leave?” Hanbyul laughed and Hanbin sat her down on the edge of the pool.

“So, how long are you here for, anyway?” Bobby asked.

“Two weeks,” Hanbin answered, “family vacation, parents are here too.”

“Ah, nice! Are you guys celebrating anything, or just a yearly vacation?”

“No real reason, we came—”

“Because oppa was sad!” Hanbyul interjected, no filter now that she was comfortable with Bobby.

“Byul-ah!” Hanbin lightly scolded. The last thing he needed was for Bobby to overhear his tragic life story of the past year.

“Why was he sad?” Bobby couldn’t help but ask, grinning mischievously in a way that tugged at Hanbin’s heartstrings.

“That’s not why we’re here,” Hanbin tried to cut in, though he realized too late that it only made the story sound true.

Hanbyul just shrugged, suddenly shy again. Bobby leaned in closer to her to whisper conspiratorially. “Did some pretty noona break his heart?”

Hanbyul shook her head, and Hanbin was about to interrupt before she spoke up and doomed him. “His oppa.”

Hanbin froze, panicked eyes on Bobby. He was overreacting. He was at a fancy resort where the staff got paid good money to be friendly with guests—and he didn’t know Bobby anyway. Even if he was bothered by Hanbin’s sexuality, well, Hanbyul had the basics of swimming down now, so they could go practice in the pool on the other side of the resort if needed for the rest of the two weeks. But to Hanbin’s surprise, Bobby didn’t react with the slightest bit of disgust.

“His oppa broke his heart?” Hanbyul nodded. “Well he must have been a dumb oppa, then, to mess things up!”

Hanbyul giggled and Bobby winked at Hanbin before leaning in closer to Hanbyul. “You know, your oppa’s pretty cute and he seems like a cool guy. Do you think he’d let me take him out for dinner on Friday?”

Hanbyul giggled again and Hanbin’s breath caught in his throat. Was Bobby actually asking him out? Right now? On the spot? Was this even allowed?

“Of course, I’d have to take him into town, but I know a really cool place I think he’d like. What do you think, should I ask him?” Hanbyul’s eyes flitted between Bobby and Hanbin, still full of laughter at Bobby’s questions. After a few back and forth looks she nodded to Bobby, granting her approval.

“So, what do you say? Wanna go out with me on Friday?”

“I don’t need your sympathy date,” Hanbin replied with a grin, though what he really wanted to say was _Why wait for Friday?_ Bobby laughed at the response, smile lighting up his face when he looked Hanbin over.

“I mean it, let me take you out. I might make you pay though, you know, trade for the free swimming lessons?”

Hanbin laughed at the answer. Bobby was good at this. “We’ll see how tomorrow goes.”

Bobby nodded. “Alright, I can wait for my answer. I’ll be here all morning!”

 

**|WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON|**

Hanbin had just finished bathing his sister when their parents got back from brunch, both of them on the couch in resort robes, Hanbin trying to brush her hair.

“I assume you two must have gone swimming after all?” Their mom asked, leaning over the back of the couch to kiss Hanbin on the cheek and take the brush from his hand. “Try to remember the conditioner next time, sweetie, it’ll reduce the tangles.”

Hanbin grinned at the tip. “Right, knew I was forgetting something.”

“How was swimming, baby?” Hanbin watched as his mother pulled Hanbyul into her lap, brushing her hair as gently as possible.

“It was fun! Bobby the lifeguard taught me how to swim!” Hanbyul excitedly proclaimed.

“Did he, now?” Their father asked, sinking down into a nearby chair with a glass in his hand.

“The doggy paddle! I even did it all by myself!” Hanbyul went through the motions with her hands.

“She did good, learned quickly.” Hanbin confirmed. He ought to ask about their plans for Friday night now, before his parents made any.

“Oh that’s wonderful! Good job, I’m proud of you.” Hanbyul squirmed in her mother’s lap, and Hanbin knew what that look on her face meant.

“Bobby the lifeguard likes oppa!” She squealed before hiding her face in her hands.

“Byul-ah!” Hanbin whined, “you traitor!”

“And does our Bin-ah like the lifeguard back?”

Hanbin shot his mother an annoyed look, but she just laughed at him.

“He wants to take oppa for dinner!” Hanbyul divulged.

“And is he?” His mom asked, and Hanbin fixed her with a sheepish grin.

“Well, he wants to take me out on Friday, is that okay?”

“We did make reservations at a place for Friday night, but we’ll just take your sister. You go out with this Bobby!”

Hanbin shook his head. “If you already made reservations I’ll just ask him to change the day.”

His mother waved him off. “Don’t be ridiculous, we can have dinner together any time, sweetheart. It’s not every day you get asked out by a lifeguard. I’d take the date.”

Hanbin grinned and felt immensely grateful his parents were so easy-going.

“Is he cute?”

Hanbin turned to look at his mother, who grinned back at him before standing up with a tired Hanbyul in her arms. “Fine, don’t answer me, I’ll just ask your sister for the details.”

Hanbin laughed as she left the living room with Hanbyul, leaving him alone with his father. “Are you sure it’s okay if I skip out on Friday?”

His father regarded him with a warm smile. “Of course, like your mother said, we can have a family dinner any time. You’re on vacation, so enjoy yourself! You’re smiling and laughing, that’s all we wanted.”

“Thanks, dad.”

“You’re not a kid, Hanbin, we don’t expect you to spend every second of these two weeks with us. If you want to go out with Bobby, then go. Just let us know.” His father paused to take a sip of his drink. “Be nice and give your mother details, though. Otherwise she might try to stalk you to make sure you’re happy.”

Hanbin laughed at the comment. His father wasn't even exaggerating. “I'll give her all the details.”

“Good. She's just worried about you, wants you to be happy.”

Hanbin nodded, and they were both silent for a moment. Nearly two months ago he'd gone through a very painful breakup with someone he thought he would have been with for the rest of his life. The relationship hadn't been perfect from the start, but youth and inexperience have a way of blinding you to warnings signs.

But as the year progressed and he got more and more attached to his boyfriend at the time, he also got further and further away from his friends, from his family, but most of all from himself.

The breakup hadn't been his choice either and he'd fought it at first, especially because it came at a very stressful time, end of year exams. Somehow he'd still managed to swing good results despite the strangling grip of depression, visits with a therapist mixed in to his study time.

Looking back on it now, he could see how lucky he was, how much he had to be grateful for. His parents hadn't chided him for his hurt feelings, hadn't turned a blind eye to his period of suffering. They were understanding and protective, but they also knew that he had to overcome his battle on his own. Support was there, but it was the quiet reassurance that he would overcome his situation that had helped the most. He just needed time, and they were patient.

This trip was a mental refresh before university started up, an opportunity for him to escape the scene back home. It was already working wonders for him, and they'd barely been here for twelve hours.

“You know we trust you to make good decisions for yourself, right?” His dad asked, and Hanbin smiled in return.

“I know.”

His dad smiled back. “Just making sure.”

 

 **|THURSDAY MORNING|**  

“What happened to Hanbyul? Too threatened by her improved swimming skills so you decided to come for some one-on-one training first?”

Hanbin grinned as he heard Bobby’s comments, a warm feeling spreading out from his chest as he approached the pool. “I came to warn you, actually.”

“Warn me?” Bobby sat up straight at the comment, curious eyes on Hanbin.

“My parents are coming to drop Hanbyul off,” Hanbin replied, wondering how Bobby would react to the news. In truth he wasn’t worried, because his parents were very easy-going and weren’t intrusive into his relationships. Most parents would be protective after watching their kid go through a bad breakup, but his parents weren’t. Every experience was something to learn from, and they didn’t believe in coddling him, for which he was grateful.

“Should I be worried?” Bobby asked, and Hanbin wanted to laugh at the concerned look on his face.

“No, they’re cool, I promise. Hanbyul squealed on me about our date tomorrow, and now mom wants a visual to go along with the name.”

Bobby’s face lit up at Hanbin’s explanation. “I thought you were still on the fence about the date!”

Hanbin frowned. “Ah right, guess you caught me in a lie!” He winked at Bobby, who laughed at his answer. “I always planned to say yes.”

“Playing hard to get?” Bobby asked.

“I prefer to think of it as keeping my options open in case I found a better offer.” Hanbin replied, amazed that he already felt so comfortable with Bobby that he was teasing him.

Bobby playfully frowned back. “I take it you didn’t find a better offer, then?”

Hanbin grinned. “I didn’t even bother looking.” His parents picked that moment to round the corner, Hanbyul walking between them, swinging from their hands on every third step.

“Ah, there she is!” Bobby exclaimed loudly, waving to Hanbyul, who shyly hid her face in her father’s leg. Seconds later and they joined Hanbin and Bobby by the poolside.

“Is this Bobby the lifeguard?” His mother asked, her smile bright and friendly.

“Don’t be disappointed, but it is!” Bobby replied, shaking her offered hand.

“It’s nice to meet you! Thank you for teaching our daughter how to swim, it was all she talked about yesterday!”

Bobby smiled in response. “Ah it’s no problem! She did really good yesterday! She’s a natural!”

Hanbin's father reached out to shake his hand next. “See if you can’t make Hanbin a natural as well, alright?”

Hanbin let out an annoyed whine. “Dad! Honestly?”

Bobby laughed at the exchange. “I promise I’ll do my best, but I’m not a miracle worker.”

“Great, you’re ganging up on me now!” Hanbin frowned, though in reality he was beyond pleased. His parents had always gotten along well with his friends. No surprise they reacted warmly to Bobby.

“Don’t whine, Hanbin, you’re setting a poor example for your sister.” His father teased again, before crouching down to kiss his daughter. “You be a good girl for your brother again.”

Hanbyul nodded and accepted a kiss from both her parents before clinging to Hanbin, eyes on Bobby.

“Well, it was nice to meet you! Thank you again for the lessons, it’s very sweet of you. Hanbuyl, be a good girl for your brother! And you, be a good boy for the lifeguard!” Hanbin’s mother leaned forward to quickly kiss his cheek, not concerned with embarrassing him in front of Bobby.

“MOM!” Hanbin couldn’t believe she’d gone that far, face flushing as the three of them laughed at him. _Okay, on one hand—his parents obviously approved of Bobby, otherwise they wouldn’t tease this much. But on the other hand—rude._

“Don’t forget to meet us for lunch on the beach, sweetheart!”

Hanbin frowned as he watched his parents walk away hand in hand, both of them chuckling at his displeasure. He shook his head before turning to fix his glare on Bobby, who was still laughing.

Bobby’s laughter died out, but his smile was still every bit as bright. “I like your parents.”

Hanbin couldn’t help but smile at the comment. “Yeah, I guess they’re pretty cool, at least when they’re not embarrassing me.”

“It’s cute.”

Hanbin met Bobby’s eyes again, heart thumping madly in his chest at the affectionate look Bobby was giving him. He’d take a bit of teasing from his parents after all if it got reactions like this from Bobby.

“Alright—who’s ready for more swimming lessons?”

Hanbin watched as Bobby jumped into the pool, surfacing and offering his hands to Hanbyul, who excitedly let him help her into the water. Hanbin just smiled and followed them.

“Okay Hanbyul, think you can show me what you learned yesterday?” Bobby asked, and she squealed before she started to paddle around the pool.

“And what about you?”

Hanbin looked at Bobby, grinning at the question. “What about me?”

“You gonna be a good boy for me?”

Hanbin couldn’t help but bite his lip at the question. It sounded so different out of Bobby’s mouth. But Hanbin wasn’t the type to give in so easily—or at least he hadn’t been, not before his ex. Time to get back to his roots.

“I’m gonna punch you in the mouth if you ask me that again.”

Bobby frowned at the answer. “Is that a no?”

Hanbin shook his head. “Aren't you supposed to be giving me lessons right now?”

“I don't know, are you going to follow my instruction?”

They stared at each other for a good minute until they were interrupted by Hanbyul. Hanbin watched as Bobby offered her praise on her improved form, chuckling when he told her she was as graceful in the water as a poodle. Hanbin didn't get how that was supposed to be a compliment, but Hanbyul was happy. That's all that really mattered at the moment.

 

 **|FRIDAY NIGHT|**  

“I hope you like pizza!” Bobby said as he dragged Hanbin into the restaurant. It was a cozy little place, lovingly decorated in a way that made you feel as though you’d stepped into someone’s home.

Hanbin looked around with a smile on his face. He was used to fancier places, with elegant furniture and low lighting, but something about this one really called out to him. It felt like the right spot for their first date.

“I love pizza.”

Bobby’s hand tightened around his. “Good! Let’s go sit over here.”

Hanbin followed as Bobby pulled him along, eyes glued to the paintings that decorated the walls. “These paintings are really nice.”

“You like them? I know the artist.” Bobby answered, and Hanbin was about to ask him more when they were interrupted by the jovial yell of the woman behind the counter.

“Jiwon-ah!”

Hanbin couldn’t help but grin, quickly looking at Bobby, who bashfully looked back at him. Bobby didn’t need to explain who the woman was—Hanbin could see the resemblance already.

“I thought you said she only called you Jiwon when she was mad at you?” Hanbin asked.

“Give her a few minutes, I’m sure she’ll yell at me for something.” Bobby replied with a grin. Seconds later and they were joined by Bobby’s mother.

“Hello, sweetheart!” She said before pulling her son into her arms and kissing his cheek. She let him go and turned to Hanbin. “And you must be the boy from the resort with the little sister!”

Hanbin grinned and leaned forward to accept her hug. “Kim Hanbin; it’s nice to meet you!”

“My Bobby has told me all about you and your sister,” she started saying, only for Bobby to cut her off.

“Mom! That’s enough, go do your job!” He teased.

His mom wasn't quickly ushered off, though. “He hasn’t stopped talking about you, actually!”

“Mom!” Bobby whined, “Go get us some menus!”

“He’s only been saying good things, don’t worry!” She smiled at Hanbin before turning to smack Bobby’s arm. “And who do you think you are, ordering your mother around?! Come get those menus yourself!”

Hanbin laughed as he watched Bobby trail after his mother, sinking down into the comfortable booth. Maybe it could be considered a little odd, being brought to a family restaurant for a first date, but Hanbin thought it was a nice gesture. If Bobby was unsure about him, he wouldn’t bring him here, would he?

“See, I told you she’d end up yelling at me!” Bobby said as he dropped into the seat across from Hanbin.

“Well to be fair, it was your fault!” Hanbin replied, grinning when Bobby frowned.

“You’re supposed to be on my side! Unless you want to pay for dinner after all?” Bobby asked with a wink.

“From the sounds of it, I think your mom is planning to offer me dinner for free! Probably gonna make you pay for your portion, though, if you keep talking to her like that.”

“Probably,” Bobby agreed with a laugh. He was quiet as Hanbin looked over the menu.

“So what’s your recommendation?” Hanbin asked, looking up to meet Bobby’s gaze. He was surprised to see Bobby looking nervously at him.

“This is okay, right?” Bobby asked, disregarding Hanbin's question, and Hanbin felt Bobby's nervousness all the way in his own stomach.

“Of course it’s okay.”

Bobby rambled on. “It’s just, I’ve never actually brought someone here on a date, and I was thinking that maybe you’d find it weird, since my family runs it? And you’re probably used to fancy expensive places, and this is far from fancy—”

“It’s perfect.” Hanbin reached across the table to take Bobby’s hand, squeezing it tightly.

Bobby’s nerves seemed to disappear at the gesture and the words. “Really?”

Hanbin nodded, his breath catching in his throat at Bobby’s sincerity. “Really. It’s only fair, after all. You’ve met my family, I should get to meet yours.”

Bobby smiled back and squeezed Hanbin’s fingers more tightly. “I’m happy you feel that way.”

Hanbin was quiet for a moment, content in the silence. It felt nice that he didn’t _have_ to constantly talk, that they could sit and look at each other and that was enough. Silence wasn't awkward for once. Bobby ran their orders to his father in the back and stopped to get their drinks, and Hanbin watched him closely while he did it, pleased with the affectionate way Bobby interacted with his mother.

Bobby sank back into the booth across from Hanbin, sliding a Pepsi in front of him.

“So, is the rest of your family here?”

“Oh, yeah!” Bobby blushed a little. “My dad’s cooking, my grandma too. My brother is the one waiting on the tables. We trade off, he and I, working nights. He works at the resort too during the day, runs the rock climbing wall.”

“Cool!” Hanbin sought out the brother with his eyes, noting the similarities. He was basically a taller version of Bobby, with a slightly thinner face. He looked back at Bobby, smiling at his happy expression. “Who’s the painter?” Hanbin gestured at the wall.

“My dad,” Bobby answered proudly, “every painting in here is one of his!”

“They’re really good!” Hanbin answered, and it wasn’t just out of politeness. They were beautiful pieces, sunsets and beaches and rolling waves. They were calming.

“I’ll tell him you said that,” Bobby answered, “maybe he’ll paint you something.”

Hanbin thought that would be an excellent gift. His parents liked to collect art from local artists when they travelled. Maybe he’d bring them here to buy a painting.

 

 **|MONDAY NIGHT|**  

“Come on, I had my morning shift changed so I could take you out! Trust me, you’ll love this!”

Hanbin didn’t reply, he just smiled and let Bobby pull him along. Bobby tugged the hood of his sweater over his head as though he were trying to hide the fact that he was here, holding hands with a guest. Something about it made everything seem just a bit more exciting to Hanbin.

Since their date on Friday, Bobby had arranged something for them both days over the weekend. Saturday morning he and Hanbyul met him for swimming again, but later on that evening after his lifeguard shift ended, Bobby had taken him out for ice cream. It wasn't a long date, since Bobby had to work at the restaurant, but Hanbin had enjoyed every second of it.

Sunday they'd met for breakfast, since Bobby had the morning off. They'd gone to a cafe in town and sat outside in the sun, taking their time to enjoy the food. After the meal was over they'd gone to a secluded area of the beach, laying in the shade of the trees and making out. Hanbin still got butterflies thinking about kissing Bobby.

Tonight promised to be another exciting moment.

They ran down to the beach, toes curling in the sand, and Hanbin hadn’t felt so in love with life in a long time. Everything about the night was perfect—the sky was clear, stars out in full force, a light breeze kissing his skin. Bobby’s hand was warm where it held his own, their fingers threaded together.

Hanbin wanted to spend every second like this, with someone who was every bit as fascinated with the world as he was. He followed Bobby across the sand and they ran past the resort area, away from the lights and the people. Hanbin hadn’t run this far for pleasure ever before, didn’t think he could. He had the feeling that he’d run anywhere as long as Bobby was leading him.

They finally came to a stop a decent way from the beach, and Hanbin at once understood why Bobby had brought him out this way. It wasn’t just to get away from the crowds—they could see past the dense forest of trees that lined the resort from this point. There, on the horizon line, was the biggest, brightest moon he’d ever seen.

It was also a dramatic red colour.

He stared, mouth agape, eyes wide, and he forgot to breathe until Bobby spoke.

“Super blood moon,” he said quietly, looking back at Hanbin. “You ever seen one before?”

Hanbin shook his head. “I’ve never heard the term before.”

Bobby’s grin grew wider and he breathed a barely audible sigh of relief. Hanbin looked at him then, wondering if Bobby had been worried that he might not be impressed by it.

“They don’t usually happen at the same time,” Bobby explained, “my dad is really into astronomy, so we always come out to watch them.”

Hanbin pulled Bobby's arm around his shoulders and cuddled into his side, his own arms snaking around Bobby's back. It wasn't just the moon, but all of the stars, the night sky dotted with them. Hanbin wasn't used to seeing so many, wasn't used to stopping to admire them. He was grateful that Bobby was teaching him about all of the things he'd forgotten to appreciate.

“It's gorgeous,” he said, and he wanted to say more, wanted to tell Bobby how much it actually meant to him. But he couldn't find the right words at the moment.

That didn't seem to matter to Bobby, though. “I'm glad you like it.” Bobby tightened his arm around Hanbin and rested his chin on Hanbin's shoulder.

Caught up in the moment, Hanbin turned his head to face Bobby, leaning in without warning to capture Bobby's mouth in a kiss. Bobby kissed back, and their tongues slowly met through barely parted lips, the kiss so sensual it sent shivers down Hanbin's spine. He tightened his arms around Bobby, holding him as close as possible.

Bobby’s hands ran down over Hanbin’s back, fingers lightly tracing abstract patterns on his skin. Everything felt heightened at the moment: the feel of Bobby against him, the light smell of his cologne mingling with the salt air, the light breeze complimenting his light touches. Hanbin was so content he felt like he was flying.

“Let’s go for a swim?” Bobby asked, fingers stopping at the hem of Hanbin’s tank top.

“I’m not exactly wearing anything to swim in.” Hanbin answered.

Bobby smirked back at him. “Neither am I.”

Hanbin didn’t answer right away, wondering if Bobby was suggesting that they go swimming in the nude. It would be their first time seeing each other without clothing on, and while they’d been swimming in short swim trunks on a daily basis, this was different. For starters—there was no little sister, and no prying eyes of other resort workers.

“Come on, I promise I’ll keep you safe in the water,” Bobby said, fingers pulling at Hanbin’s shirt, teasingly slow.

Saying no never once crossed Hanbin’s mind.

“Okay.”

He put his arms up to let Bobby pull his shirt off, shivering from anticipation. Bobby pulled his hoodie off and dropped it on top of Hanbin’s shirt, and then Bobby’s fingers were at the hem of his shorts, slipping the button open, and Hanbin reciprocated, pulling at Bobby’s shorts too.

In seconds they stood in front of each other, not a shred of clothing between them, and Hanbin didn’t bother looking down, wanting to explore Bobby’s body with his own body first instead of his eyes. He slid his arms around Bobby’s waist, pulling him in until they were pressed together, and Hanbin’s breath caught in his throat at the feel of Bobby’s erection pressing against his stomach. Bobby was big—just the way Hanbin liked it.

They kissed and Bobby slid his hands down over Hanbin’s ass, softly at first, because neither of them were in a rush. Hanbin matched the gesture, excitedly skimming his own fingers over Bobby’s back and the curve of his ass, smiling against Bobby’s mouth when they started kissing again.

Without warning Bobby pulled away, coughing to clear his throat, and tugged Hanbin with him towards the water.

“Come on, we can pick this up later, there’s something I want you to see.” He said with a grin, and Hanbin just nodded.

They waded out into the water, Hanbin feeling equal parts excitement and nervousness. It was a good nervous, though, because while he was slightly afraid of following Bobby out into deeper water, he trusted him explicitly. Bobby had told him _I’ll keep you safe_ and Hanbin believed him.

When the water reached their necks Bobby stopped and pulled Hanbin in front of him, hands clasped around his upper arms

“Do you trust me?” He asked, and Hanbin had never felt so sure of an answer before in his nineteen years.

“With my life.”

Bobby smiled and kissed him.

Hanbin was surprised when he felt Bobby’s hands under his ass, lifting him up until Hanbin got the idea and locked his legs around Bobby’s waist. That was what Bobby had been after, and seconds later he was swimming them out further, past the point where their feet could touch the ground, and Hanbin didn't think to ask him about currents or sharks or anything that could endanger them.

Bobby would keep him safe, and Hanbin wasn’t worried.

They were floating in the water and Bobby pressed his lips to Hanbin’s neck, tilting his head back to look up. “Almost time!” Bobby kept his arms wound tight around Hanbin’s back. “Unwrap your legs and lay on your back. Close your eyes, though! Don’t open them until I tell you to. You’ll float, I promise!”

Hanbin grinned and did as asked, smiling when he felt Bobby’s hands supporting his legs as he got his body settled in the water. Bobby had taught him how to float properly two days ago, but that had been in the safety of the pool. This was out in the open ocean.

He laid on his back in the water, the sensation weirder with his eyes closed. It almost felt like he was flying, his depth perception thrown off entirely. It was a nice feeling, though. Every now and then the water would cover his ears, but he kept his calm and stayed relaxed.

Bobby's hand grabbed his own, fingers clutching tightly. Hanbin squeezed back.

“Not yet, Hanbin, just another minute.”

Hanbin waited, trusting Bobby’s direction. He kicked his feet softly when he felt his legs start to drop, and waved his other hand around under the water, bobbing softly with the little swells.

“'Kay, open your eyes.”

Hanbin slowly reacted to the direction, gasping out loud when his eyes came into focus. The moon was directly overhead, huge and red and insanely bright. Hanbin’s fingers tightened around Bobby’s and he felt grateful beyond any possible explanation. This moment felt like a pivotal one in his life, it felt like something he needed to see and needed to experience. He wasn't entirely sure _why_ —but that didn't really matter. Sometimes it was better to feel things without looking for a reason.

Hanbin didn’t know how long they floated for, no words between them, just wrinkled fingers threaded tightly together, bodies that occasionally bumped in the rippling ocean water. His eyes never left the sky, taking in the mesmerizing view of the super blood moon, as Bobby had called it. Hanbin couldn’t help but find it funny.

“Why is it called that?”

“Huh?”

“You said it was a super blood moon. Why?”

Bobby laughed, and Hanbin couldn’t help but laugh too. Everything about Bobby was infectious.

“To be honest I don’t know? That’s how dad refers to them, and I just never asked? Super moon is when it’s really big, blood moon when it’s red. Which I guess is pretty self-explanatory, but I don’t know who came up with the terms!”

Hanbin didn’t bother answering, but he still smiled to himself. Still thought it was kind of funny.

“Do you think a super blood moon would affect werewolves differently?”

Hanbin grinned when he felt Bobby’s hand pull on his, bit his lip when he heard Bobby’s laughter explode out over the water. It felt good to be able to ask stupid questions and know that Bobby was laughing _with_ him, and not _at_ him.

“I don’t know, probably?” Bobby was still laughing when he answered, and Hanbin closed his eyes again when he felt Bobby’s lips kiss his shoulder. Bobby wasn’t on his back anymore, instead floating at Hanbin’s side, lazily treading water.

Hanbin turned his head just enough to look at Bobby, sighing at the way his skin looked, bathed in the red glow of the moon. “They’d probably be stronger, right?”

Bobby nodded. “Probably. Do you think they’d like, retain their human knowledge, maybe? Become super smart wolves?”

Hanbin laughed too, looking back up at the moon. “Maybe they can talk!”

“Pet stores will be overrun during the super blood moon, bunch of wolves coming in asking for flea collars.”

Hanbin couldn’t stop laughing at the visual, tears leaking out of his eyes. Bobby laughed just as hard, and every time one of them was about to stop, the other would get them started again. After a long bout of laughing, Bobby buried his mouth into the side of Hanbin’s neck, kissing him. His arms wrapped around Hanbin’s chest, pulling him in closer until Hanbin wasn’t on his back anymore.

Hanbin turned around in the water, his arms settling over Bobby’s shoulders, his legs locking around Bobby's waist. They’d both gone a little soft in the water, but Hanbin’s erection was quickly growing to full length again, especially when he felt Bobby’s nudge against his ass.

They locked eyes for a moment and Hanbin felt breathless, like Bobby was sucking all the air out from him. It was a good feeling, though, so unlike anything he’d felt before. There was no hesitation, no trepidation, no worries or concerns or insecurity. For whatever reason, he felt perfectly comfortable with Bobby.

“Should we take this back to the beach?” Hanbin asked, grinding against Bobby meaningfully.

“Yeah, I guess,” Bobby replied, rubbing a hand at the back of his neck. He slowly started making his way back to shallower water, pulling Hanbin with him.

Once they got back to shallower water Hanbin let his feet drop to the sandy ocean floor, hands wrapping over Bobby's shoulders, squeezing them tightly before locking lips with him, his tongue prodding aggressively at Bobby's lips. They hadn't gotten any further than kissing yet, and Hanbin was eager to do more.

What he hadn't expected, however, was that Bobby wasn't exactly at his level of experience.

Hanbin trailed a hand down Bobby's side, tickling the skin teasingly, while he moved his other hand down to grab Bobby's ass, squeezing aggressively. Bobby moaned lightly against Hanbin's lips, and Hanbin thought it was one of the best things he'd ever heard. He reached for Bobby's dick, his thoughts already a few steps ahead. He really wanted to blow Bobby under the water. He'd never done anything in the ocean before. He was surprised when Bobby's fingers closed over his hand, stilling his movements.

“Okay, I gotta be honest with you,” Bobby said suddenly, biting his lip, “I actually don’t really know what I’m doing?”

Hanbin stared at him in surprise, head cocked to the side like a dog who’d had a toy taken away. “You’re a virgin?”

Bobby’s face flushed even though Hanbin couldn’t really see it in the dark. “Yep! Complete virgin.”

“Shit. I had no idea.” Hanbin was surprised at the news. It was probably because Bobby had been so confident in pursuing him, tonight especially! After all, Bobby had been the one to suggest they go swimming in the nude. Had he assumed that Hanbin was a virgin too?

Bobby frowned and scratched at the back of his neck. “Yeah, I probably should have said something, but, I thought that you were, well…”

Hanbin couldn’t help but grin at the way Bobby trailed off his sentence, clearly embarrassed. It made his heart pound that much harder in his chest. “You thought I was a virgin too?”

Bobby didn’t answer with words right away, but he scrunched up his face in a cute way and just looked at him in clear apology.

“Yeah. I had this whole thing planned, you know, us really making out for the first time on the beach. I was gonna pretend like I knew what I was doing, which is really dumb, but I uh, guess that kinda backfired on me.”

“It’s okay,” Hanbin said, bolstered suddenly by the thought that he could actually teach someone something. He’d never been in this position before. “Actually, it’s cool, honestly!”

“You don’t mind?” Bobby asked.

“Not at all,” Hanbin answered, but suddenly he wondered _why_ Bobby was still inexperienced. “Are you like, waiting, or something?” _Smooth, Hanbin, really smooth._

“I was,” Bobby answered, “not for like, marriage or anything. Just, for the right person?” Bobby's eyes were suddenly on the sky, and Hanbin's breath caught in his throat at the explanation.

“Am I the right person?” He waited patiently as Bobby nodded, finally forcing himself to meet Hanbin's gaze again.

“Yeah, you are. I'm sure of it.”

Hanbin’s heart nearly leapt out of his chest at Bobby’s confession. He fought to keep his cool. “So, you haven’t done anything at all?”

Bobby shook his head. “You've already seen the extent of anything I've done. This is actually the first time I’ve ever been naked around another person. Well, another person I like.” Bobby fixed him with an embarrassed smile, and Hanbin grinned.

“I can deal with that.” He reached his hands out to settle on Bobby’s cheeks, pulling his face close enough to kiss. Bobby responded in kind, his own hands matching Hanbin’s. Hanbin wanted to make him feel comfortable before doing anything further, so he kept his hands above the waist while they kissed, taking his time to savour the sweetness of the moment.

When he pulled back, though, he let one hand trail down Bobby’s chest. Bobby shivered when Hanbin’s fingers flicked over his nipple, which made Hanbin grin. “So, if I blow you right now, that'll be the first time anyone has ever touched your dick?”

Bobby's hand rubbed at his neck again, and Hanbin was sure he was probably blushing. “First time!”

“Can I?” Hanbin asked, because he didn’t want to just assume. He wanted it to be as perfect for Bobby as possible.

“Uh, sure!” Bobby replied, shyly looking away. Hanbin thought it was ridiculously endearing. Not that he'd known Bobby for that long yet, one day shy of a week, but this was the first time Bobby wasn't completely confident and sure of himself.

Hanbin grinned and grabbed his hands, pulling him closer to the shore. He kept going until the water was only thigh high before stopping, leaning in to kiss Bobby again, one hand on Bobby’s hip, fingers clutching at him tightly.

“Okay, before I do this, I just wanted to say that you’re probably going to come really fast. Don’t worry about it. It’s perfectly normal, and I won’t be disappointed.” Hanbin couldn’t help but grin, which in turn made Bobby frown.

“Are we doing this here?” Bobby asked, trying to deflect away from Hanbin’s comment. Hanbin couldn't blame him. The idea of coming early was nerve-wracking for any guy facing his first experience.

“Yeah, I thought it would be nice for your first one, out here in the water. It’ll probably be really cool after you come—I mean it already feels like you’re floating, and then you actually can float!” Hanbin smiled.

Bobby nodded. “Okay. So, do I need to do anything?”

“Not a thing,” Hanbin answered, “just enjoy it.”

Hanbin sank slowly down to his knees, staying close to Bobby’s legs the whole time. The water came up to his shoulders, and Bobby’s erection was right at his face, waiting for him. Hanbin kept his eyes on Bobby’s as he wrapped one hand lightly around Bobby’s dick, grinning when he let out a gasp of pleasure at the contact.

“Watch me,” Hanbin said, because he wanted to keep his eyes on Bobby’s face as he came, wanted to etch it in his memory. He opened his mouth and slowly touched the tip of his tongue to the tip of Bobby's dick, and the look of sheer pleasure on Bobby’s face was almost enough to do Hanbin in. But he kept himself in check and slowly sucked the length of Bobby’s dick into his mouth, his tongue firm against the base and his cheeks hollowed as he sucked around it.

He could tell from the look on his face that Bobby was definitely not going to last long. Hanbin was okay with that—more than okay, really. The idea that he was sending Bobby over the edge so quickly was intoxicating and he so badly wanted to taste Bobby at the back of his throat.

Bobby’s eyes stayed on Hanbin but they were fluttering. Hanbin sucked harder and bobbed his head, taking Bobby all the way in until he felt him at the back of his throat, so close to gagging. It couldn’t have been more than twenty seconds before Bobby cried out and came against him, and Hanbin diligently swallowed it all, slow enough to get a good taste of him, though.

Maybe he was being biased, or maybe it was the ocean, but Hanbin thought that Bobby tasted sweeter than anyone he’d ever blown before. He’d even say it was kind of pleasant.

Bobby slumped forward, eyes closed and hands pressing into Hanbin’s shoulders. Hanbin slid his hands up the back of Bobby’s legs, lightly squeezing his ass. “Come down here with me,” Hanbin said, supporting Bobby as he slowly lowered himself down into the water.

“How was it?” Hanbin asked, smiling when Bobby slumped against him, arms flung lazily around Hanbin’s back, thighs straddling him.

“Awesome,” Bobby said softly, smiling into the side of Hanbin’s neck.

Hanbin wrapped his arms tightly around Bobby, supporting his weight in the water. “You did good,” he whispered into his ear, kissing his temple, “you actually taste really good too.”

“What?” Bobby asked with a laugh.

“You taste really sweet,” Hanbin answered, placing a finger to Bobby’s chin and tilting his face up. He leaned his head in and kissed him, his tongue probing at Bobby’s lips. Bobby hesitantly let him in, and Hanbin softly pushed their tongues together, letting Bobby taste himself.

Bobby deepened the kiss, his hands coming up from where they were laying against Hanbin’s back to card through Hanbin’s hair, energy slowly coming back to him.

Hanbin grinned when he felt Bobby’s dick getting hard again. Maybe he’d give it a second go tonight.

“Can I try?” Bobby asked shyly, pulling back from Hanbin slightly.

“What, blowing me?” Hanbin asked, smiling widely when Bobby nodded. “Yeah you can!” Hanbin untangled himself from Bobby and stood up, excited by the prospect of Bobby’s mouth being on his dick.

Bobby took to his knees in front of Hanbin, suddenly looking nervous. “I just wanna apologize in advance, cause I’m sure I’m gonna suck at this.”

“That’s kinda the point,” Hanbin teased, his fingers brushing through Bobby’s hair.

“Hanbin! I mean it, I have zero experience; what if I can’t make you come?” There was just a touch of uncertainty in Bobby's voice that had Hanbin feeling an unfamiliar surge of protectiveness.

He just smiled down at Bobby and brushed his thumb over his cheek. “Trust me, that is not going to be a problem. Even if you are terrible—which you probably will be, and that’s perfectly okay—I’m still gonna come.”

Bobby looked up at him with a hesitant expression and it melted Hanbin’s heart.

“Seriously! Just the fact that it’s you—that’s all it’s gonna take for me tonight. Watching you.” Hanbin smiled affectionately and it seemed to make Bobby feel better.

“Besides, it’s a super blood moon, so maybe you’ll be a natural?” Hanbin couldn’t help but tease him again, and this time it made Bobby laugh.

“Super sexual werewolf,” Bobby joked and they both laughed at it.

“Honestly, though, don’t worry! Just go at your own pace and try it out. I’ll like anything you do to me, I promise. And if I really don’t, I’ll tell you, because communicating is really important.”

Bobby nodded. “Yeah, tell me for sure if I fuck something up. I wanna do a good job.

Hanbin bit back a sigh--Bobby was being so cute at the moment. “Worry more about yourself the first time, okay? I want to make sure this is something you like doing, don’t be pressured just because I did it for you already. If you decide you like it, then we can practice some more so you can get good at it!”

Bobby grinned in response. “Alright, that’s fair.”

Hanbin held his breath as Bobby slowly reached out, fist closing around Hanbin’s dick. He slowly started pumping it, his face inching closer. He flicked his eyes up at Hanbin, who smiled back and ran his fingers through Bobby’s hair. “You’ll do a good job."

Bobby seemed bolstered by the comment, finally parting his lips over the tip of Hanbin’s dick. He stopped to let his tongue run over the head, even his hand was still and his grip had gone soft, but Hanbin didn’t care.

It was hot enough to see Bobby before him, on his knees with his mouth full. Hanbin kept playing with Bobby’s hair, encouraging him, and Bobby took a bit more into his mouth, his tongue slowly moving around. It was nothing more than simple exploration right now, Bobby doing as Hanbin had told him--testing things out to see if he actually liked doing it.

The answer seemed to be yes, because Bobby slowly continued to go down further and his grip tightened a little again. Hanbin hadn’t felt this pleased with the act in a long time, his heart light and without any concerns. He moved his hands down from the top of Bobby’s head to his face, cupping both cheeks, his thumbs stroking over the skin.

Bobby closed his eyes at the contact, and Hanbin wished he could capture the moment in a picture—not necessarily because it was hot, but because Bobby looked so serene and calm in the moonlight and the gently lapping water, and it was such a shift from Hanbin’s own experience that he wanted to savour how soft everything could be when the right people got together.

Hanbin knew it was his responsibility to teach Bobby what to do, and he figured if Bobby wasn’t showing any signs of discomfort, then he was probably ready to do more.

“Hey, you’re doing good so far,” he said softly, fingers brushing affectionately over Bobby’s cheeks, “try sucking on it.”

Bobby looked a little sheepish at the suggestion, an embarrassed frown on his lips he pulled back, eyes on Hanbin. “Sorry, should have realized that myself!”

“Don’t apologize,” Hanbin said, “when you taught me how to swim, did I apologize every time for not knowing what to do?”

Bobby shook his head. “No.”

Hanbin smiled and rubbed his cheek. “This is the exact same thing. You don’t have to apologize, just follow my direction.” Bobby nodded and leaned in again, quickly swallowing Hanbin down a second time.

Hanbin noted with pleasure that Bobby was a little more aggressive this time, his fist tighter and his mouth definitely sucking around him. Hanbin thought it felt amazing, and as he focused his sight on Bobby again he quickly had to control himself, because Bobby looked way too hot right now with his mouth full of Hanbin.

If he came in Bobby’s throat right away it would probably set things back a little, and the last thing Hanbin wanted was to make Bobby uncomfortable with the act.

He was good at controlling himself, though, good at holding back when he had to. Not that he wanted to hold back with Bobby—but he could. So he watched him in silence, his fingers still rubbing softly against Bobby’s cheeks. Bobby was doing well, his tongue probing against Hanbin.

“Move your head a little,” Hanbin instructed, hands grasping Bobby’s cheeks a bit more tightly, “Like this.” Hanbin moved Bobby’s head himself, setting a slow bobbing pace. Bobby looked up at him and the sight was so hot that Hanbin had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. As much as he wanted to fully enjoy this, he did need to keep his wits about him, for Bobby's sake. “That’s good, keep doing that.”

Bobby closed his eyes again when Hanbin’s grip on his face slackened, but he kept the pace Hanbin had set him, mouth moving up and down the length of his dick. Hanbin closed his eyes too for a second, head thrown back as the light breeze washed over him. The water lapped at his legs and he dug his toes into the sand, moved one hand back up to the top of Bobby’s head, fingers curling in his hair. He opened his eyes and stared up at the moon and the stars.

Two months ago Hanbin felt like his entire world had crumbled apart at his feet, the weeks that passed swallowing him beneath the wreckage, slowly crushed by the weight of it all. Now he was flying through the clouds, mind blissfully free of any concerns. All that mattered right now was Bobby.

He opened his eyes again and looked down to find Bobby staring at him. Hanbin smiled and cupped Bobby's cheeks in his hands. “You're absolutely amazing right now,” Hanbin praised, “you feel so good!”

Bobby’s eyes crinkled slightly as he smiled around Hanbin in his mouth. He brought his other hand up to Hanbin’s ass, fingers squeezing lightly.

Hanbin grinned down at him. “You can squeeze it harder if you want,” he teased, yelping when Bobby pinched him. “Not that hard!” he whined playfully, laughing as Bobby patted the spot softly and resumed a gentler kneading. Hanbin’s fingers were combing through Bobby’s hair now, and Hanbin was getting desperate to come, his entire body tense with the struggle of keeping it quiet.

He was desperate to fuck Bobby's mouth, to use him in the way Hanbin had been taught it was okay to be used, but he kept having to remind himself that this was different. Bobby deserved better.

“Move your hand—I want to see how far you can take me in your mouth,” he said, pleased when Bobby complied with the request. Bobby slid his mouth further down Hanbin's dick, sucking as he went lower, and Hanbin moaned at the contact. The noise made Bobby smile again, and his hand gripped Hanbin's ass a little harder.

“Just like, pull back when it’s too much,” Hanbin instructed, biting the inside of his cheek, trying not to get too lost in the moment, paying close attention as Bobby kept going down. He was happily surprised to find that Bobby could take most of him in before struggling a little, gagging just slightly before pulling away.

Hanbin patted his head and was quick to offer him praise. “That was great! Fuck, Bobby, you feel so fucking good!” He ran a hand over the back of Bobby’s head, crouching down to press his lips to Bobby’s forehead. “Seriously, you’re doing such a good job for your first time!”

Bobby looked up at him with an embarrassed smile on his face. “Ah, really?”

“Yeah! You have no idea how hard it is for me to not come in your mouth!” Hanbin answered honestly, kissing him. Bobby’s tongue met his, and Hanbin moaned into his mouth when Bobby’s hand closed over his dick, slowly rubbing him.

“Are you going to?” Bobby asked him, voice a little breathless.

“Do you want me to?” Hanbin asked, and Bobby nodded. Hanbin grinned back at him. He was pleased that Bobby was open to trying things out, but even more pleased that Bobby trusted him so much.

“I’ll warn you before I come,” Hanbin promised, standing back up and shivering a little when Bobby took him back in his mouth. The third time was even better than the previous two, Bobby’s teeth scraping lightly in a way that Hanbin loved when he was near orgasm.

“Fuck, Bobby! Keep doing that, I’m so close,” Hanbin warned, hands in Bobby’s hair, thumbs rubbing circles against his head. Bobby kept up the pace, cheeks hollowed as he sucked aggressively on Hanbin, and Hanbin whined at the feeling, his orgasm so close, his knees trembling against Bobby’s shoulders.

“Fuck, be ready,” his fingers wrapped around strands of Bobby’s hair, and Hanbin could barely keep himself from thrusting into Bobby’s mouth, “fuck I'm gonna come,” he looked up, eyes on the stars and the moon again as his knees dug into Bobby’s shoulders. He came in a burst in Bobby’s mouth, somehow remembering to look down at Bobby, watching him as he struggled to deal with the influx of liquid in his mouth.

Hanbin wanted to collapse down against him wordlessly, just lay against him and close his eyes and savour the moment, but he still had a responsibility to Bobby. He was the teacher, and everything was about Bobby right now.

“You don’t have to swallow it,” he said softly as he sank down against Bobby, “you can spit it out, it’s okay.”

Bobby met his eyes and shook his head, and Hanbin felt like laughing as he watched Bobby’s face when he swallowed. Swallowing your first load of cum was never a pleasant experience, and Bobby was trying hard not to show his dislike. Hanbin thought it was cute.

“How is it?” Hanbin asked, lazily circling his arms over Bobby's shoulders and leaning against him.

Bobby’s eyes were watering but he nodded and forced a smile. “It’s good.”

Hanbin laughed. “Don’t lie, it’s terrible, right?” Bobby grinned shyly and Hanbin wrapped a hand around the back of his neck. “It’s an acquired taste. I hated it too the first time.”

Bobby finally laughed, wrapping his arms around Hanbin’s back and pulling him in tightly. “So, how was I?”

Hanbin smiled and leaned forward, kissing Bobby’s forehead. “No lie—you did amazing! I can’t believe you actually swallowed it, I wasn’t expecting that. Fuck you looked so hot!”

Bobby smiled proudly. “Well, you were a good teacher!”

Hanbin liked the way the words sounded.

“Lucky for you then, there's more I can teach you.”

Bobby bit his lip. “There better be.”

Hanbin smiled back before cupping Bobby’s face in his hands, leaning in to press his lips to Bobby’s, eager to taste himself on Bobby’s tongue. Hanbin sighed into the kiss, happier than he’d felt in a long time. Everything about the moment had been perfect in a way he hadn't known was possible. Even though technically he'd been teaching Bobby, he kind of felt like Bobby had been teaching him something else at the same time.

Bobby held him tightly and Hanbin felt Bobby’s erection against his ass, smiling to himself as he thought about eventually teaching Bobby about that, too.

 

 

 **|THURSDAY NIGHT|**  

“So, do you want to come back to my house?” Bobby asked, lacing his fingers with Hanbin’s. “It’ll just be us, no one will be home for another two hours at least.”

Hanbin met his eyes and knew that Bobby wasn’t just asking him over for a drink. “Sure.” The walk there didn’t take long from the movie theatre and they didn’t really talk, and again Hanbin was grateful at the way they could comfortably be together without the need for constant conversation. 

Bobby led him up the front steps into the house he shared with his parents, where they kicked their shoes off at the door before walking down the hall to get to Bobby’s bedroom.

“Do you want anything?” Bobby asked.

Hanbin backed him against the wall. “Just you,” he answered quietly before kissing him, pleased when Bobby’s hands were on him in an instant. They remained kissing as they entered the bedroom, and Bobby’s hands pulled at Hanbin’s t-shirt, dropping it on the floor once it was off. He pulled his own shirt off after and then his hands were on Hanbin’s jeans, pulling them down his legs. Hanbin was amused at his eagerness.

“Okay hold on a second,” Hanbin said, “there’s a few things we need if you want what I think you want.”

Bobby grinned sheepishly at him. “I have them,” he answered, elaborating when Hanbin looked at him in intrigue. “Lube and condoms?”

Hanbin grinned and lunged forward, kissing Bobby aggressively. “Glad you’re prepared,” he said, his own hands tugging Bobby’s jeans down.

“I’m ready.” Bobby answered, and Hanbin brought a hand up to card through his hair.

“Do you want to fuck me, or do you want me to fuck you?” Hanbin was perfectly content with whichever option Bobby wanted to pursue for his first time.

“Either is good,” Bobby answered.

Hanbin shook his head and kissed him again. “No, this is your first time, Bobby. Are you sure there isn’t one you’d prefer?”

“Can’t we do both?” Bobby asked, and Hanbin grinned.

“Just like on the beach, huh?” Hanbin asked, and Bobby blushed.

“Well, I figured I’ll probably be pretty terrible, so maybe I should do you first?”

Hanbin laughed. “That sounds like a plan. But I promise you won’t be terrible. It’ll probably be over quick, but it’ll be good.” Bobby smacked his arm in pretended offence.

“So, the most important thing about this is the preparation,” Hanbin said, slowly dropping his jeans down his legs. “There’s a reason why you need lube, because it’s going to hurt if you just slam it in.”

“Yeah I get that,” Bobby replied, blushing slightly.

Hanbin grinned. “You’re going to have to spend a bit of time stretching it out, which might not sound like much fun, but if you do it right, fingering can be every bit as good as fucking. You just have to know what you’re looking for.”

Bobby was standing by the bed, listening and not moving, earlier hints of aggression gone. Hanbin dropped to his knees in front of him and grabbed his pants.

“Let me help you with these.”

He quickly pulled them down, hooking his fingers into Bobby’s boxers and pulling those down as well. Without warning he leaned forward and sucked Bobby’s dick into his mouth, not intending to blow him to orgasm, but just to relax him a little.

It worked, because Bobby’s hands wound through Hanbin’s hair and he let out a delicious little moan. Hanbin pulled off of him then and looked up at him.

“Lie down on your stomach, and I'll give you a bit of a demo before you do it to me.”

Bobby complied, though Hanbin noticed that his posture was straight and nervous. Not surprising, of course. Hanbin finished pulling Bobby’s pants and boxers off, dropping them at the end of the bed. He ran his hands up Bobby’s legs, watching as he shivered from the contact. Hanbin leaned low over him, his mouth following his hands, tongue slowly licking over Bobby’s skin.

Bobby moaned again and Hanbin loved it. Bobby hadn’t made much noise on the beach, which Hanbin thought now had maybe been out of surprise and nerves.

“Don’t move,” Hanbin said as he stood up, “where’s your lube?”

“Bedside table,” Bobby answered, his eyes staying on Hanbin as he went to retrieve the bottle. Hanbin smiled down at him, leaning over to kiss him on the lips.

“You trust me?” Hanbin asked, thinking about the beach again.

“With my ass.” Bobby teased back, making Hanbin laugh.

“That’s the answer I was looking for!” He cheerfully replied as he took up his place at the end of the bed again in between Bobby’s legs. He laid the bottle on the bed next to Bobby, hands reaching out to skim over Bobby’s skin again. Bobby was very responsive, moaning at the contact and pushing up into Hanbin’s palms. Hanbin squeezed his ass with both hands. Bobby had a really great ass.

“So, there’s something I want to do to you, and you might find it really weird, but I promise it’s going to feel really good.” Hanbin’s fingers continued kneading the flesh, pulling the cheeks apart slightly.

“That sounds a little ominous,” Bobby replied.

Hanbin laughed. “It’s not, I promise. But people get weirded out by it, so just trust me, okay? And you don't have to do this to me later, but I really want to do it for you now.” He waited for Bobby to reply.

“I trust you, Hanbin.”

Hanbin smiled and leaned forward, pulling Bobby’s cheeks apart further. He blew softly over the puckered hole of Bobby’s entrance, and Bobby tensed a little. Hanbin flicked his tongue out over it, gentle swipes that turned to gentle probes. Bobby seemed to be taking it well, relaxing after initially tensing up, and Hanbin thought it felt quite wonderful to know that someone really did trust him this much.

“You doing good?” He asked softly, fingers squeezing while he gave his tongue a rest.

“Yeah,” Bobby answered, and Hanbin looked up to see that Bobby had his arms stretched over his head, his back arched slightly.

He was clearly liking it.

“Just making sure,” Hanbin replied, leaning over to run his tongue along the skin again, lightly biting Bobby’s ass cheek and making him squirm.

“Hanbin!” Bobby whined, though he still pushed back against him, his body language all shameless and desperate.

“Couldn’t resist,” Hanbin answered, “you have such a great ass, you know that? It’s perfect.” He leaned down to stuff his tongue into it again, fingers pulling the cheeks further apart, and the harder he probed against Bobby, the louder Bobby moaned.

With Bobby distracted with his tongue, Hanbin reached for the bottle, popping it open quietly and squeezing some out onto his fingers. It was warm against his skin, which was good, because he didn’t want to shock Bobby with anything cold. With his fingers properly slicked up Hanbin withdrew his tongue, making Bobby whine.

“Tell me if I hurt you,” Hanbin said softly before pushing one finger into Bobby’s hole, softly probing around the puckered skin. Bobby tensed a little at the action, and Hanbin squeezed more lube around the area. He laid the bottle down and rubbed Bobby’s ass with his other hand, leaning forward to kiss his thigh.

“You’re doing good, just give it a minute and it’ll feel better,” he said, voice low but confident. It seemed to calm Bobby, and Hanbin felt his body go slack again, less resistance against his finger as he pushed it inside.

“That’s good, that’s a lot better!” Hanbin praised, sinking his finger in deeper. Bobby’s breath came out in a hitched gasp, and Hanbin looked up his body, smiling when he saw Bobby’s hands in his own hair, bolstered by Bobby’s second gasp.

“That feels good, doesn’t it?” Hanbin asked, confident.

“Fuck yes,” Bobby answered, voice low and guttural.

“Good! You’re taking it really well, just stay relaxed and keep trusting me.” Hanbin pushed his finger in all the way to the second knuckle, finger swiping around inside Bobby, who pushed back against Hanbin as though he wanted the finger in deeper.

A second later and Bobby was tensing again but this time it wasn’t from anything bad.

“FUCK! Hanbin, what the fuck?” His voice dragged out of him, all pleasure and need, back arching again as he pushed his ass back against Hanbin.

“Found your spot!” Hanbin answered with a grin, finger swiping faster over the little nub again. Bobby whined and started grinding down into the bed.

“That feels so fucking good, so fucking good keep doing that!” Bobby breathlessly told him, suddenly reaching one hand down between himself and the bed, fingers curling around his dick.

Hanbin swatted his arm. “Nope, get your hand out of there, let me do that!” Bobby did as told and let go of himself, and Hanbin instead curled his fingers around Bobby’s dick. “Just make sure you don’t come yet, okay?” He told him, and Bobby nodded.

Hanbin withdrew the finger from Bobby’s ass as he kept tugging on Bobby’s dick, reaching for the lube. He flipped the bottle open and squeezed some out onto Bobby’s hole. He laid the bottle back down and pushed two fingers against Bobby, who wasn’t tensing at the added finger yet. Hanbin pushed both in, slowly turning them, pulling in and out, giving Bobby a bit of time to adjust to them.

When Hanbin was certain he was okay he stretched the fingers a little, working them against Bobby’s skin, always paying close attention to him.

“You still good?” Hanbin asked, and Bobby nodded, pushing back against Hanbin in response.

“Yeah, fuck it’s so good Hanbin, it’s so fucking good!”

Hanbin smiled at his voice, because it was clear that Bobby wanted it, and he wanted it badly. Hanbin pulled the fingers out in order to add a third, pleased when Bobby moaned at the increase in pressure. Hanbin was careful though, slow enough to ease Bobby into it, while still keeping him focused on his dick.

He was stretching all three fingers out now, working them quickly in and out of Bobby, bolstered by the noise Bobby was making, how desperate and pleasured it was, obscene almost. Bobby had pulled his knees up onto the bed under him, kneeling with his ass out for Hanbin. Hanbin was barely keeping himself together, he wanted to fuck Bobby so badly.

“How are you doing?” He asked, kissing the back of Bobby's thigh.

“Hanbin, are you gonna fuck me now?” Bobby asked, disregarding the question.

“I thought you were supposed to fuck me first?” Hanbin answered, grinning when Bobby groaned in response.

“Oh yeah,” Bobby answered, blowing his breath out loudly through clenched teeth.

“We can change if you want,” Hanbin offered.

“No,” Bobby replied, “no way cause I'm not gonna last long so I gotta go first.” Hanbin pulled his fingers out and wiped them off on Bobby's discarded shirt, watching as he rolled over on to his back, limbs splayed out and eyes closed.

Hanbin quickly kicked off his underwear, laying on the bed at Bobby's side, propped up on his elbow. “You're not done already, are you?” he teased, pinching Bobby's side.

Bobby grinned and lightly punched his arm. “Shut up! I'm just resting. That uh, kinda took more out of me than I expected.”

Hanbin kissed his shoulder and ran light fingers over Bobby's chest, in no rush. “Whenever you're ready, just wake me up.”

“Hanbin!” Bobby rolled over and swatted at him again.

Hanbin laughed and reached for his hands, kissing Bobby's knuckles. “You remember everything I showed you?” Bobby nodded.

“How do you want me?” Hanbin asked.

Bobby blushed slightly, and Hanbin couldn’t get over how cute it was. “Uh, it’ll probably be boring for you, but can we just do it normally? Just on your back?”

Hanbin grinned and dropped his hand, instead moving a bit further up on the bed. “Positions aren't what's boring, it's the partner. Anything you want will be exciting, cause it's with you.”

Bobby smiled as he watched Hanbin lay before him, eyes roaming hungrily over his body. “If you say so.”

Hanbin laid in front of Bobby, knees bent and feet flat on the bed. “Come here,” he held his hand out to Bobby, who sat in between Hanbin’s drawn up knees. “First things first—lube up.” He opened the bottle and squeezed a generous amount onto Bobby’s fingers before guiding Bobby’s hand to his ass, lubing himself up using Bobby’s fingers.

Bobby grinned as Hanbin did it, clearly amused, and it made Hanbin’s heart swell. He took Bobby’s index finger and pushed it against his hole.

“Don’t be too aggressive when you start out, just gently probe around,” he explained, taking his hand away and letting Bobby work on his own.

Bobby watched himself fingering Hanbin, attentive and concentrated. His eyes flicked up to Hanbin’s as he pushed his finger in all the way, the expression on his face part excited, part proud, and part embarrassed. Hanbin smiled back at him.

“That’s good, just do that for a bit, can you feel how relaxed I am? If I wasn’t relaxed, you’d feel some resistance,” he explained, and Bobby nodded, laughing a little.

“This feels clinical.” He joked, and Hanbin laughed back.

“Hey, this is important to learn! You need to know what you’re doing.” He teased back. “You can put a second finger in now,” Hanbin said, “use more lube though.”

Bobby did as he instructed, and seconds later he was pushing two fingers into Hanbin, sliding them in and out, and Hanbin sighed contentedly. Bobby had bigger hands than he did, his fingers thicker. Hanbin was used to his own slender ones 

“Mm, Bobby, that feels really good,” he praised, closing his eyes for a second.

“What did you do to me before?” Bobby asked, “You did something that felt really amazing.”

Hanbin grinned at him. “Prostate,” he explained, “it’s a little nub, walnut-sized. It’s a guy’s g spot.”

“Where is it?” Bobby asked.

Hanbin shot him an amused look. “Eager to make me squirm?” He teased, and Bobby grinned.

“I just wanna make you feel good.”

“You already do.” Hanbin just stared at him for a moment, wide smile on his face. “It’s not hard to find though, just wiggle your finger around and try to feel for it. I’ll let you know when you find it.”

Bobby grinned back at him. “That sounds like a challenge.”

Hanbin grinned back and waited. It wasn’t long before he was gasping suddenly as Bobby’s finger brushed over the nub, and Bobby grinned and brushed it again, face in an excited smile as Hanbin squirmed against his hand, clenching around his fingers.

“You like that?” Bobby teasingly asked him.

“Fuck,” Hanbin whined, “that’s it that’s perfect! Fuck it feels so good!” He unclenched again so Bobby could move his fingers.

“Fuck, Hanbin, you’re so hot,” Bobby said, grinning when Hanbin met his eyes, “I mean you’re hot enough just to look at, but your voice right now is like, super fucking hot!”

Hanbin grinned. “You sounded the same just earlier!” He teased, grabbing for a condom. “Okay so, fuck, stop that and bring your dick over here!” Hanbin whined, because he was done with the preparation and just wanted to feel Bobby’s dick inside him.

Bobby pulled his fingers out and slid over to Hanbin’s face. He grinned down at him, looking at the condom Hanbin was holding. “Eager for it?”

Hanbin grinned back and sat up. “You have no idea,” Hanbin said, before leaning down suddenly and taking Bobby’s dick in his mouth. Bobby gasped at the contact, hand shooting out to grab Hanbin’s hair. Hanbin pulled off seconds later, winking at Bobby. “Couldn’t help myself.”

Bobby laughed and took the condom from Hanbin. “I guess I should practice putting this on.”

Hanbin let him take it and watched as Bobby clumsily rolled it over his dick. Once it was on he grabbed the lube and slathered it over himself, looking at Hanbin for final confirmation.

Hanbin nodded and they both laughed before Bobby leaned down to kiss him, slipping his tongue into Hanbin’s mouth. He took up his spot in between Hanbin’s knees, and Hanbin held his legs up, giving Bobby the best angle possible.

“Just take a minute when you get in there and don’t move, cause I want you to last as long as possible,” Hanbin told him, “but don’t stress yourself out. You can fuck me again later if you’re up for it.” He winked at him and Bobby grinned in return.

Bobby was still for a moment, Hanbin’s ass invitingly held against him. Hanbin watched him, affection in his eyes, excited for Bobby and happy he was able to give Bobby what he wanted for his first time.

Bobby nudged the tip of his dick against Hanbin, the head barely inside, and bit his lip before looking back at him.

Hanbin responded by curling his legs around Bobby’s back, experience letting him do what he could to help Bobby out. Bobby slid in fully, and Hanbin watched as his face went slack with pleasure. Bobby was still, dick buried in Hanbin, hands resting against Hanbin’s thighs.

Hanbin reached down and took hold of Bobby’s hands, threading their fingers together. Bobby opened his eyes and looked down to meet his gaze, smiling happily at the extra touch.

Hanbin was surprised at how intimate it felt, holding hands with Bobby inside him. This was exactly where he wanted to be right now in his life, with someone who appreciated everything about life that Hanbin loved. Bobby was everything he’d forgotten about himself over the past year.

Hanbin used the leverage of his legs around Bobby’s back to move his hips, sliding off of Bobby just slightly. Bobby got the message then, grinning and moving with Hanbin. He continued to hold Hanbin’s hands as he set his own pace, trying to be slow and savour everything about it 

Hanbin knew he wouldn’t last that long, though.

“Fuck, Hanbin,” Bobby breathed out slowly, “you feel so good!”

Hanbin clenched around him, making Bobby moan out loud. “How are you doing?”

“I’m sorry,” Bobby mumbled, “don’t think I’m gonna last long!”

Hanbin grinned and squeezed his hands. “Don’t worry about it, your dick feels so fucking good inside me; I can’t wait for you to fuck me again later!” Hanbin said, grinning when Bobby smiled at the praise.

“I am totally gonna fuck you again later,” Bobby replied, “I wanna fuck you again and again.”

Hanbin grinned and clenched, dick hard and bobbing against Bobby’s stomach. “You will!” Hanbin was content to leave it untouched though, preferring to focus on Bobby right now. Hanbin wanted to come inside Bobby anyway.

Bobby was bucking wildly into Hanbin now, hands squeezing tightly and head thrown back, voice alternating between curses and moans. Hanbin clenched and unclenched in perfect timing with Bobby’s thrusts.

“Hanbin!” Bobby yelled out, fingers squeezing so tightly that Hanbin almost yelped in pain. He held out though, because Bobby slammed hard into him one last time as Hanbin’s name kept falling from his lips, a needy whine as Bobby came hard inside of him.

Bobby slumped down over him when he was finished, face happily buried in Hanbin’s neck, arms digging beneath him. Hanbin let him burrow against him, ignoring his own erection in favour of comforting Bobby through his first experience. Hanbin ran light fingers over his back and kissed his forehead, whispered to him that he’d felt perfect. The praise made Bobby smile as always.

They were silent against one another until Bobby finally woke back up, head popping up from Hanbin's neck so suddenly that Hanbin thought something was wrong.

“You didn’t come, did you?” Bobby asked him in a panic, and Hanbin laughed and shushed him.

“I purposefully didn’t so I could pay attention to you,” he answered, his hand cupping Bobby’s cheek.

Bobby smiled and seemed placated with the answer. “Saving it for me, then?”

Hanbin grinned and shifted suddenly, rolling over so he was on top of Bobby. “You could say that,” he answered, catching his lips in an aggressive kiss. “Do you still want it?” He asked, and Bobby nodded.

“Yeah; I made sure I wouldn’t have to sit down anywhere for long tomorrow,” he joked, and Hanbin laughed.

“I promise it won’t be that bad! I’ll make it good for you.”

Bobby smiled back at him, eyes full of trust. “I know you will.”

Hanbin had never felt more in love in his life.

He reached for the bottle of lube, warming some up in his palm as he watched Bobby stretch his arms out above his head. Hanbin felt so incredibly fond of him.

“Lie on your stomach again, okay? It'll be easier for you like that.” Bobby complied without question, rolling over and pulling his knees up beneath him, ass in the air for Hanbin.

“I can't wait for you to fuck me,” Bobby said, resting his cheek on his forearm.

Hanbin ran his finger down the crack of Bobby's ass, probing gently against his hole. “That makes two of us!” He pushed his finger inside easily, Bobby clenching against the intrusion for only the barest of seconds before relaxing completely. Hanbin grabbed at his own dick somewhat lazily, stroking himself as he continued to probe his finger around inside Bobby, adding a second soon after. Bobby was still mostly stretched out from earlier, but Hanbin went through everything again, not wanting to take any shortcuts. Bobby deserved his full and complete attention.

He didn't swipe for Bobby's prostate until he had three fingers in again. Bobby cursed and writhed back against him, hands twisting in the bed sheets.

“Fuck, Hanbin, just fuck me, please!”

Hanbin grinned at how needy Bobby's voice was. “Okay, just give me a second to get ready!” He pulled his fingers out and reached for one of the condoms, unwrapping it and sliding it over his dick. He squirted a generous amount of lube on next, pumping himself quickly as he looked down at where Bobby remained, ass in the air, head pillowed on his arms.

Hanbin had never wanted someone so much in his life.

He reached out and grabbed Bobby’s hips, lining himself up with Bobby’s hole. He pushed in quickly, wanting to capitalize on Bobby’s slack body. Bobby was ready, pushing back on Hanbin fully, voice loud and brazen.

“Fuck!! Holy shit, Hanbin, Han--bin!” Bobby clenched around his dick, breaths ragged and quick.

Hanbin had to take a moment, because Bobby was almost too much for him. He moved one hand around to grab Bobby’s dick—he was half hard again already. Hanbin didn't move inside of Bobby, giving him a bit of time to get accustomed to having his ass full. Bobby was still as well, breaths still ragged and hitched, fingers still clutching the sheets.

“You still good?” He asked, and Bobby nodded, pushing back onto Hanbin.

“I’m good, I’m really fucking good!” Bobby answered, and it was all Hanbin needed to hear.

He started moving then, in and out, one hand staying on Bobby’s dick while the other ran over his ass, groping and squeezing. Bobby writhed under him, shamelessly clenching and unclenching in a rhythm that was driving Hanbin crazy. He hadn't expected Bobby to be so active right away, hadn't expected him to be so ready for it all. Hanbin couldn't help but feel a little too close to the edge himself, an utterly delicious feeling of warmth spreading through his body, all the way down to his toes. He could feel his impending orgasm building up already, too quick, much too quick.

“How close are you?”

“Just tell me when,” Bobby whined, and that was it for Hanbin. He supposed it was only fair—Bobby had barely moved much at all inside of him. He upped his pace, slamming into Bobby, who surprisingly took it like a veteran, matching Hanbin’s actions. His hand moved fast on Bobby’s dick, pumping him hard, torn between making Bobby come with him and making Bobby wait so Hanbin could get fucked again.

“Fuck, Bobby,” Hanbin swore, his breath coming in ragged gasps, “fuck you feel so fucking good, I just wanna stay in you forever,” he rambled, so close to release, and he decided he wanted Bobby to come with him this time. Maybe Bobby would surprise him and be ready to go again later.

“Come with me, fuck Bobby, _come with me_!” Hanbin squeezed him hard as he closed his eyes, coming hard buried in Bobby’s ass. His hand ended up coated with Bobby’s own release, and even though Bobby had loudly cursed and moaned with him, Hanbin hadn’t even heard him, too lost in his own orgasm.

He collapsed down against Bobby, pulling slowly out of him, unwrapping his hand from Bobby’s dick, too lazy post-orgasm to even think about wiping his hand off or disposing of the condom. Bobby lazily rolled over and reached his hands out, pulling on Hanbin until he sank down over his chest.

Bobby’s arms circled around him and Hanbin buried his face in Bobby’s neck, so blissfully content.

“That was amazing,” Bobby breathed out quietly, hands tracing lazy patterns against Hanbin’s back.

“Yeah it was,” Hanbin replied, “you were really good, I can't believe how well you took it.”

Bobby grinned and kissed Hanbin's fingers. “Maybe it was a super blood moon again tonight.”

Hanbin laughed and leaned on his arm, propping himself up just enough to lean over and press his lips to Bobby's. Maybe he was being biased again, but he kind of felt like, even though neither of them had really lasted that long, it was still the best sex he'd ever had. 

 

 **|SUNDAY MORNING|**  

“Got any plans for today? Traded my shifts for the next three days because another of the lifeguards needed to take a long weekend, so I’m free!” Bobby bounced on his toes outside Hanbin's door, all excitement and energy.

Hanbin frowned—if only he’d known that earlier! “We’re going out to the mountain today, actually. Gonna take one of those horseback tours to the volcano.”

Bobby’s expression was crestfallen for one second before he brightened up again. “Did your parents book anything yet?”

“No, we’re just gonna find someone when we get out there. The front desk lady told dad you can usually bargain for better prices if you don’t pre-book.”

Bobby’s smile grew. “Perfect! I have contacts at the ranch out there, I could get you guys a good deal on the horses, and then I could be your guide!”

Hanbin grinned back at him, wondering if his parents would take the offer. They probably would. If anything, his mother would say yes just to watch he and Bobby together.

“Don’t you have friends you can hang out with?” Hanbin teased, grinning when Bobby’s eyes widened in concern.

“Shit, I’m sorry, I’m totally barging in on your family time! Forget I offered! We’ll just meet up when you get back, if you want?” Bobby’s tone was flustered, nervous, and embarrassed. Hanbin couldn’t help but laugh.

“Don’t be an idiot!” He reached out and took Bobby’s hand, pulling him into their suite. Hanbin’s father picked that moment to appear.

“Bobby! Good morning!”

“Dad, Bobby said he can get us a good deal on horses if we hire him as our volcano guide!” Hanbin said, laughing when Bobby’s face turned red.

“Did he, now? I want the best horses. Not only that but can you take us on a path that won’t be crowded? We’re all experienced riders, so if there’s some path the locals like, take us on that instead of the usual way.”

His father carried on walking into the kitchen, leaving the two alone again. “Guess it’s settled then. You’re hired!”

Bobby still looked flustered and embarrassed. “Was he serious?”

“Absolutely, we go horseback riding all the time!”

“No, I mean about me? I really didn’t think it through before asking. I’m serious Hanbin; I don’t want to impose on your family time together.”

They were interrupted by Hanbyul, who came running out of her room. “Bobby oppa!” She ran to him and threw her arms around his leg, hugging him. “Are you coming to the volcano with us?”

Hanbin gave Bobby an amused smirk, the look on his face giving Bobby the answer he hadn’t gotten around to speaking out loud.

“Oh, is Bobby coming with us?” Hanbin’s mother appeared next, friendly smile on her face. “This is a pleasant surprise! Don’t you usually work during the day?”

“He got his shifts changed so he could come,” Hanbin answered, “Dad hired him as our guide!”

“He did? Why didn’t he tell me!”

“To be fair, it just happened a minute ago?” Hanbin answered with a grin, amused that Bobby still looked embarrassed about the whole thing. Hanbyul was still plastered to him, though, and Bobby leaned down to pick her up.

“What do you think, Byul-ah? Do you want me to come with you guys to the volcano?” Bobby asked her.

“Yes!” She answered, giggling and burying her face in his neck. Bobby smiled and patted her back.

Hanbin wasn’t sure why, but the sight of it set his heart racing in the best way possible.

“Well that’s settled, then! Have you eaten yet, Bobby? We’re just going to have a quick bite before we head out, so come and join us!”

Bobby let Hanbyul down to join her parents in the kitchen, staying behind with Hanbin by the door.

“See?” Hanbin told him quietly, “you’re practically family anyway.”

* * *

“I think I read something about sacrificing bratty little kids to the volcano, didn’t I?” Hanbin asked, grinning as he held a squirming Hanbyul in his arms.

“NO!” She yelled, flailing her legs against him.

“Ah I remember that,” their father added, expression grim. “Especially little girls who don’t listen to their brothers.”

“I’m listening!” Hanbyul squirmed again.

“Oh, you two!” Their mother added, shaking her head but laughing anyway.

“Do they still do that, Bobby?” Hanbin asked.

Bobby laughed and shook his head. “You’re lucky, Byul-ah! We stopped throwing kids in the volcano a long time ago.” He winked at her and she laughed suddenly and stopped squirming.

“Oh that’s too bad,” their father said, before turning to his kids. “But it’s still very important that you listen when your brother tells you not to run. We don’t want you to fall into the volcano by accident!”

“Yeah, cause then we wouldn’t get any blessings!” Hanbin joked, tickling his sister, who squealed and laughed.

Hanbin let her down, pleased when she remained at his side instead of running off like she’d tried to do. Instead she reached for his hand and he took it. He noticed Bobby watching them with a fond smile on his face, and it did funny things inside Hanbin’s chest.

“Bobby oppa!” Hanbyul yelled and held out her other hand. Bobby made his way over to them and Hanbin was grateful to his sister, because Bobby looked exceptionally happy that she kept calling for him.

The three of them slowly approached the rim of the volcano where their parents were standing, smoke curling up from below. The volcano wasn't a violent one, no great spurts of lava shooting up at the sky. But it was still interesting to see, the hardened black crust cracking with each pulse, bright red lava pushing up from below.

Bobby knew a great deal about the volcano and the island, explaining the history the same way an official guide would, eager to share his knowledge with them. Hanbin loved listening to him talk, loved to hear the passion in his voice. Everything was interesting to Bobby, and he relayed that excitement in his speech.

After an hour spent listening and taking pictures and inventing legends and stories to appease Hanbyul, they retook their horses to begin the trek back down to the beach. Hanbyul had asked to sit with Bobby for their trek back down, and Hanbin rode his own horse next to them, watching them with a smile as Bobby continued to tell her stories about the island’s history.

Hanbin couldn’t help but be marvelled at how easily Bobby seemed to fit with his family, at how simple everything still was when he joined them. There was never any awkwardness, never any misunderstandings—he just existed with them, almost like he was meant to be there.

“Bobby oppa, are there any stories about princesses that saved people?” Hanbyul asked him, and Hanbin swore his heart melted a little when Bobby launched into something obviously made up, just to make her happy.

Bobby was a wonderful person, and Hanbin was grateful for his existence.

* * *

“Ah, no, I can’t accept that!”

Hanbin grinned and wondered who was going to win this battle of wills. His father was trying to pay Bobby for their volcano trip, but Bobby was staunchly refusing.

“Either take it now, or I’ll just leave it with the front desk girls when we leave, which might raise questions.”

Hanbin laughed—his dad drove a hard bargain for secrecy.

Bobby relented and accepted the money, but not without blushing fiercely. “Ah, really you’re too kind, I appreciate it.”

“Bobby, is there anywhere you can recommend for lunch? We were just going to eat here, but since you’re with us, we’re open for ideas!”

Hanbin met Bobby’s eyes, wondering if Bobby would object if he made his own suggestion. “Why don’t we go to that pizza place you took me to?”

Bobby blushed again, and Hanbin felt so absolutely in love with him.

“Ah, are you sure? There are other places we could go.” Bobby replied, but it was clear from his expression that he was a fan of the suggestion.

“Do you guys want pizza? It’s really good!” Hanbin asked his parents.

“Pizza sounds great, actually! Let’s go there, you had nothing but good things to say about it after all,” his mother agreed, and they followed Bobby’s directions from the park into town. Hanbin hadn’t told his parents that the restaurant belonged to Bobby’s family.

They walked into the little place and were immediately welcomed by Bobby’s mother, who hadn’t noticed Hanbin or Bobby yet.

“Hello and welcome! How many are you?” She asked, but the second her eyes found Hanbin, she smiled brightly. “Oh! Hanbin, hello! Did you bring your family?”

Hanbin smiled back. “Yeah I did!”

Bobby popped up from behind Hanbin, surprising his mother. “Hey, mom!”

“Mom?” Hanbin’s own mother asked. “You didn’t tell us Bobby’s family owned this place!”

Hanbin grinned at the censure in her tone, shrugging at her. “Must have slipped my mind.”

“Boys!” Bobby’s mother scolded, before turning to Hanbin’s mother. “We should make them do the dishes before they get fed!”

“I am all for it!” She replied with a laugh.

“And this must be little Hanbyul!” Bobby’s mother delightedly knelt down by Hanbyul, who was standing by Hanbin’s side.

“Byul-ah, this is Bobby oppa’s mother!” Hanbin told her, and Hanbyul looked at Bobby before looking back at her.

“Hi!” Hanbyul greeted before hiding her face in Hanbin’s leg.

“Oh, she’s adorable!” Bobby’s mother exclaimed before standing back up and guiding them over to a booth. Hanbin’s parents sat on one side, while Hanbyul asked to sit in between Hanbin and Bobby. Hanbin noticed that Bobby’s mother smiled warmly at the sight, moved that his little sister had taken such a liking to her son.

Hanbin’s parents asked for recommendations, and made orders based on them. Bobby’s mother left then, and Hanbin pointed out the paintings.

“Hey dad, what do you think of the paintings? Nice, aren’t they?”

His father looked up at the two on the wall at their booth, mouth forming an o of surprise. “These are beautiful! Nice colouring, very gorgeous.”

“Oh I like that one,” his mother pointed to a painting that showed a partially dissolved sand castle on the beach, waves receding back to the ocean.

“That one’s lovely,” his father agreed, “are these done by a local artist?” He asked Bobby, who nodded. “Are they for sale?”

Bobby shot Hanbin a slightly annoyed look before answering.

“Yeah, they’re all for sale.”

“We might have to get one then. We usually collect paintings when we travel.” His father continued to study the painting, while his mother looked at Bobby.

“Who’s the artist?” She asked.

Bobby’s cheeks flushed slightly, and he rubbed at the back of his neck.

“Uh, my dad painted them all, actually.”

“Oh, your father’s a painter? Hanbin! Why didn’t you tell us?”

Hanbin grinned and shrugged. “Must have slipped my mind.” He’d always intended to bring his parents here before they left.

“Well we’ll have to buy one, then! They’re beautiful, and it’s even better that we’ll know the artist!”

Hanbin kept his gaze on Bobby, who was fighting between being embarrassed and being proud. Hanbin was happy his parents had liked them so much. Bobby’s family deserved all the praise.

 

**|TUESDAY NIGHT|**

Three hours ago Bobby had asked him if he would be willing to spend the whole night on the beach with him, and Hanbin had said yes, of course.

That’s where they were now, Bobby on his back on a blanket they’d spread out, Hanbin straddling Bobby, riding him under the stars. He’d blown him first so he’d last longer the second time around. It worked, because Hanbin had been on top of him for a good ten minutes already, and Bobby was still going strong.

“Fuck, Hanbin, how do you do that?!” Bobby moaned, his hands squeezing around Hanbin’s hips.

Hanbin grinned and clenched around Bobby’s dick again, leaning back on his hands to roll his hips, fucking himself on Bobby, but doing it at a teasingly slow pace.

“Fuck, stop it! You’re gonna make me come!” Bobby whined, fingers digging into Hanbin’s skin.

“That’s kind of the idea,” Hanbin replied, sitting up straight again and sinking all the way down over Bobby, burying his dick. He brought his hands back to the front, slowly dragging his fingertips over Bobby's stomach. It was something he'd discovered that drove Bobby crazy, the evidence in Bobby's strangled moan and tightened fingers.

“Okay but you gotta come with me this time,” Bobby said, and Hanbin grinned.

“As long as you watch me,” Hanbin said, and Bobby nodded.

“Of course I'll watch you, I always do.”

Hanbin wrapped his hand around his own dick, content to let Bobby keep his hands clutching tightly at his hips, wanting to feel his fingers tighten when he came. This way Hanbin could control exactly when he came himself.

He locked his eyes on Bobby’s, gasping when Bobby’s fingers tightened already. Hanbin grinned and worked his fist quickly, clenching and unclenching around Bobby, amused when Bobby whined and closed his eyes. Hanbin made a tutting noise of disapproval.

“Eyes open!” He chided, laughing when Bobby whined again.

“Fucking hurry, Hanbin!”

Hanbin grinned and did as told.

“Fuck, Bobby, your dick feels so good, I could ride you all night long,” Hanbin's breath came in ragged gasps as he worked himself over, clenching his ass tightly around Bobby.

“Okay but I'm not holding out that long!” Bobby's voice was needy and desperate and it was too much for Hanbin, too much auditory stimulation to draw this out any longer. Usually he was better as controlling himself, but Bobby made him weak in all the best ways possible.

“Right now, Bobby, right now!” He pumped his fist fast and dug his fingers into Bobby’s thigh before crying out for him, fist tight as he came in spurts over his own fingers, cum dripping from his fist to Bobby's stomach. He wanted Bobby to have the perfect visual.

Hanbin felt Bobby’s orgasm hit, felt himself fill up with it until he was aware of it dripping down his thigh. He remained clenched around Bobby’s dick as he rode out his own orgasm. Bobby’s fingers were tight on Hanbin’s skin almost to the point of pain, but Hanbin loved it.

Neither of them moved at first when they finished, not even to slump together. Hanbin had his eyes closed and didn't open them until he felt Bobby's fingers close over his hand, the one he’d used to jerk himself off with. He grinned when Bobby brought it to his mouth, tongue licking the cum off his fingers. Bobby still grimaced as he swallowed it and Hanbin couldn’t help but laugh.

“What are you doing?” He asked, wiggling his fingers against Bobby's tongue. Bobby gripped his hand tighter, to keep Hanbin from moving it.

“Acquiring a taste,” Bobby replied, and they both laughed at his answer. Bobby pulled on his arm and Hanbin slid down over him until they were lying chest to chest, Hanbin's knees on either side of Bobby's hips and Bobby's arms tightly wound around Hanbin's back.

“Hanbin?”

“Hm?” Hanbin had his face dug into Bobby’s neck, his lips pressed to Bobby’s skin in a kiss.

Bobby hesitated before speaking, and when he did, his voice was a low whisper.

“I love you.”

Hanbin smiled into the side of his neck, answering in a barely there whisper.

“I love you too.”

They whispered because of the timing in their lives, because of the distance. There was no way this thing could last after tomorrow, and they both knew it.

“I just wanted to make sure you knew that.”

Hanbin smiled at Bobby’s comment—it was like he’d been reading Hanbin’s mind.

“I knew it even before you said it,” he replied, kissing Bobby’s neck again.

* * *

They were quiet as they watched the sunrise together, fingers laced tightly, a connection neither of them were quick to break. This was the last morning they’d get for this, the last bit of time they had to share before life sent them apart. Hanbin had a flight to catch back to Seoul, back to everything he’d come here to escape.

He looked at Bobby, eyes tracing the sharp line of his jaw, even though he already had it committed to memory. One last look couldn't hurt, though.

He felt oddly at peace with their parting, like the past two weeks they’d spent together had completely altered his outlook on life. Before the past year he’d been an unwaveringly positive person—realistic and honest, but still positive. He’d gotten away from himself, found himself buried under the oppressive weight of someone else’s negativity.

Being around Bobby had brought him back to himself, had taken his hand and lifted him back to the surface. Bobby had hit the reset button on Hanbin’s life.

He looked back at the horizon, where the pink hues of the sunrise were just barely visible. After spending the night on the beach, waking to this was the perfect end to what he and Bobby had shared together. It was the beginning of a bright day, and Hanbin felt rejuvenated despite barely sleeping.

“Hanbin?”

Bobby was the first to break the silence, and Hanbin looked at him, fingers tightening around Bobby’s hand.

“Yeah?”

Bobby smiled at him, and Hanbin wanted to freeze the moment, wanted to stay here for as long as possible.

“Thanks. For everything, as lame as that sounds.” Bobby laughed at himself, and Hanbin joined him.

“Well consider me lame too,” Hanbin replied, leaning over until his shoulder pressed to Bobby’s. “You were everything I needed, exactly when I needed it most.”

“Oh come on, that’s not lame at all!” Bobby replied, laughing. “That’s so much more eloquent than anything I could conjure up right now.”

“With a face like yours, you don’t need to be eloquent.” Hanbin teased, kissing him on the nose.

Bobby frowned and stared at him for a moment. “Okay be honest—was that a compliment or an insult?”

Hanbin laughed and pressed his lips to Bobby’s cheek for another kiss. “If it was an insult, then wouldn’t I be insulting myself too?”

“Sure, but that wouldn’t stop you.” Bobby replied, leaning forward to kiss Hanbin’s cheek back.

“Okay that’s a fair statement,” Hanbin conceded with a laugh. “I meant it as a compliment, though. People who can smile like you don’t need to worry about being eloquent, because words would never do you justice anyway.”

Bobby leaned his head against Hanbin’s shoulder and groaned, but it wasn’t an unhappy groan. It was the sort of noise he made when he didn’t know how to express how happy he was, when, just as Hanbin described him, words weren’t quite enough.

It was one of the many things Hanbin was going to miss about him.

“You’re too good to me,” Bobby said softly, head still laying on Hanbin’s shoulder.

“Impossible,” Hanbin answered, “no one could ever be too good to you. You deserve the best of everything.”

Bobby smiled and pressed his lips to Hanbin’s shoulder. “So do you.”

Hanbin smiled back. That was probably the best thing Bobby had reminded him of—that he deserved to be happy, and that he deserved to be with someone who could not just make him happy, but share in his happiness too.

He’d lost sight of that as well.

The sun was peeking over the horizon line now and Hanbin leaned his head against Bobby’s and watched as lines of pink broke across the water. Everything was perfect right now. Everything was good.

“So, what’s waiting for you back home?” Bobby asked, and Hanbin wasn’t afraid to answer.

“A degree in physics,” he replied, grinning when Bobby sat up straight.

“Physics?” Bobby repeated, surprised.

“I know, not what you’d expect, right?” Despite getting very close and sharing a lot of personal things with each other, they’d somehow never really discussed exactly what they were doing with their lives. He supposed that wasn’t too surprising, since it wasn’t all that important to their present.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Bobby started, “I knew you’d be doing something really impressive, because you’re really smart. I just didn’t expect physics.”

Hanbin grinned and tugged on Bobby’s arm, pulling him closer. Bobby complied and they kissed then, their lips soft and lazy. There was no need for aggression or passion right now. That part of their relationship was over, consummated one last time the night before. Now there was just grateful joy to share.

“Do you like sunrises or sunsets more?” Hanbin asked him, curious about Bobby’s answer. After having watched both with Bobby at his side, he wasn’t entirely sure which he preferred himself.

“Sunrises,” Bobby answered, no hesitation.

“Why?”

“There’s usually less people around?” Bobby joked, and Hanbin laughed. “No, honestly I just love watching the sun come back after being away. It’s like you, actually. I’ve watched you fall asleep, and I’ve watched you wake up. I prefer the waking up part.”

He wasn’t sure why, but Hanbin thought that might have been the greatest thing anyone had ever said to him, and he leaned forward to kiss Bobby again. “That was really sweet.”

Bobby smiled, a slight blush creeping over his cheeks. “Ah, you don’t think it was kind of cheesy?”

“Does it matter if it’s cheesy?” Hanbin replied. “Sometimes the cheesy comments are the best ones.”

Bobby smiled back and leaned against him again. “That was really sweet too, thanks.”

They were quiet again after that, content to watch the sun rise together one last time. Bobby laid his head on Hanbin’s shoulder, and Hanbin wondered if Bobby was grateful for the same reasons that he was. He’d gotten so much out of this himself, and he wondered what Bobby had gotten? There was the obvious answer—the romantic and sexual experience, but he wondered if he’d healed anything for Bobby the way Bobby had for him?

He was content with not knowing, though. Some things that were personal were okay to remain personal, you didn’t always have to share everything with everyone. All that mattered was that they’d been good for each other.

Anything else was just icing on the cake.

  

**|THREE WEEKS LATER|**

Hanbin walked into the auditorium that housed his next class, Sociology 101. He’d taken it as an elective, something text-based instead of numbers-based. He sat near the front, because even though it was just an elective, he still wanted to do well.

When he’d returned home from their vacation three weeks ago, he’d gone through his room and junked everything that reminded him of his last relationship, the good and the bad. He wanted a clean start, wanted to forget all the things that had gone wrong.

He’d replaced all the pictures of sports fields and parties with Polaroid shots of sunsets on the beach and trail rides in the mountain.

It was weird—he was willing to bet his life that he’d fallen more deeply in love with Bobby than he’d ever been with anyone else, but he wasn’t broken at their separation. Instead Bobby had taught him that there would always be someone else out there, waiting for you around the bend. There was an abundance of people in the world and it was a disservice to yourself to think that there was only one person who could love you the way you needed to be loved.  
  
When he looked at pictures of he and Bobby he only felt happiness, even though he missed him. He could close his eyes and feel the soft breeze of the ocean on his cheek and taste its saltiness on his tongue. Bobby had healed him in a way that he hadn’t realized he’d been broken.  
  
He was excited for university, energized and ready to tackle the world after feeling crushed by its weight over the past year. Sometimes he wished he’d taken Bobby’s number, wished he’d decided to at least stay in touch with him.  
  
But he was worried that the access to utopia would keep him from seeing alternate routes. He and Bobby were thousands of kilometres apart—too many for people so young and full of life. Hanbin didn’t want to be shackled by distance, didn’t want Bobby to be shackled either. It was better for both of them this way.  
  
Some people came into your life for short, intense periods, and maybe it was better if they stayed that way, a reminder of important lessons you had to learn in order to find yourself. Hanbin would always remember him, down to his last day on Earth. Bobby would always be happy memories to go back to when times got tough.  
  
But those were thoughts for outside the classroom, when he was free to indulge. He wasn’t going to waste the gift Bobby had given him on distraction during classes. He had a future to prepare for.  
  
He reached down into his backpack, pulling out his textbook.  
  
“Is this seat taken?”  
  
Hanbin froze at the voice, breath caught in his throat for a few seconds until he managed to tilt his head up to meet the last gaze he’d expected to see again.  
  
“Bobby?”  
  
Bobby grinned and sat down, bright smile that Hanbin had fallen in love with lighting up his face. “Can you believe we spent every day together for two weeks, and neither of us asked the other about our school plans for after break?”

Hanbin laughed. “I didn’t even know you were going to university at all! At least I talked about my looming education.”  
  
“True, I guess you just assumed poor island boy couldn't afford to go to school, huh?”  
  
“Oh I was sure you could figure out a way to get the money, I just didn’t think you were that smart.” Hanbin grinned and leaned on his elbow, chin in his hand.  
  
“Ouch!” Bobby grinned back, mimicking Hanbin’s pose. “I thought you were doing physics, though?”  
  
“I am, this is just an elective course. What about you?”  
  
“I decided to go into social work, actually.”  
  
Hanbin felt his breath catch in his throat again. “You’ll be good at it.”  
  
“Thanks.” Bobby smiled back at him, and Hanbin couldn’t believe his eyes. “So, this is a little weird without your sister here to help me out, but, are you free on Friday night?”  
  
Hanbin could almost swear that time stopped for the briefest of moments at Bobby’s question, and he was so happy he felt like he might implode from the sheer force of it. But he was still feeling playful.  
  
“Actually, I have a date on Friday.”  
  
Bobby’s face blanched at the answer, his mouth forming a tiny little o. “Oh, okay then.” There wasn’t time for either of them to say more, as the class instructor turned down the lights and started talking.  
  
Fifteen agonizing seconds later Bobby felt a balled up piece of paper hit his hand. He opened it.

_I’ll pick you up at 7:3O! Wear something classy! H ♥_

Hanbin didn’t look at him, couldn’t trust himself to not laugh at Bobby’s look of surprise. It wasn’t until he felt Bobby’s hand close over his own that he reacted, squeezing back. 

Bobby leaned over, mouth to Hanbin’s ear.

“You're an asshole.”

Hanbin turned his head finally, eye to eye with Bobby. Even though it was dark in the auditorium, he could still make out the smile on Bobby's face that did not match his comment.

“Do you still love me?” Hanbin asked in a whisper, even though he already knew the answer.

“Yeah, I still love you.”

Hanbin smiled back. Utopia was in that smile, it was in the fingers that squeezed his own and the eyes that met his, shining moonlight in the darkness of the classroom.

Utopia—and his future.


End file.
